


Cabin Fever

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cabin Fic, Consensual, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sex Toys, Sleeping Together, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Trapped, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309
Summary: 马尔福和波特被困在了禁林里的爱情小屋里





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cabin Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825903) by [dwacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwacos/pseuds/dwacos). 



> find me on LOFTER http://katie878.lofter.com/

“还是没办法忍受，是吗，波特？”德拉科大笑着摇摇头。“你根本无法忍受跟我在一起超过五分钟，更不用说他妈的两个小时了。再提醒我一次， _为什么_ 麦格要我们做这件垃圾事？”

 

他尽可能地走得离哈利远一点，但又保持着不需要大喊就可以交流的距离。波特看起来很糟糕，他发现，尽管才刚 _赢了一场战争_ 和其他的所有东西。

 

“因为她觉得我可以对你有好影响，让你在这学年能回到正常的轨道上。相信我，我不知道为什么非要是我。”哈利叹了口气，他看了看四周的风景，没认出任何一个事物。“还有，”他暂停了一下，“我不打算引起恐慌或什么的，但是我觉得我们可能迷路了。”

 

“ _迷路？_ 波特，你疯了吗？你是故意要——要复仇还是想要干什么？”

 

“我？我做错了什么？我只是在跟着海格给的方向走！”

 

“你做错了什么？只不过是让我们在这该死的禁林里走丢了！你不应该只是从那个白痴那里拿了一张地图！给我。”他从波特手里扯过羊皮卷，不理会另一个男孩的怒目。“你走了相反的方向！”他大喊。“相信一个格兰芬多就是这个结果。”

 

哈利叹了口气，耸耸肩。他掏出魔杖朝天空指着，准备施咒发出求助信号。

 

“你到底在干嘛？”德拉科对着他皱眉低声说，生气地看了看四周，然后走向他。他…好长时间没有和这个男人站的这么近了。“你想让我们被杀死吗？魔法只会引来森林里的生物。我还以为你现在能聪明一点。”他尖利地说，哈利才意识到德拉科是正确的，他点点头。德拉科讨厌现在的波特，现在的他根本不在乎被证明是错的。

 

“好吧。抓住我的手臂。我把我们幻影移形回城堡。”

 

“你不能在霍格沃兹的地界上幻影移形，波特。”他翻了翻眼睛不看哈利，即使哈利在对着他讲话。

 

“你怎么知道我们还在霍格沃兹的范围内？”哈利反驳。“听着，我不会把我们幻影移形回到城堡，只是找个附近暖和的地方。霍格莫德村的店铺应该都关门了，而且我们要是从这走回城堡要花费好长时间。现在是冬天，而且是晚上，我不想在这里冻死。”

 

“反正你有可能还是会回到这里。”德拉科翻了个白眼，盯着哈利的手臂看了一会儿，叹了口气圈上他的臂弯。

 

他的下一个发现是，他们跌在一片寒冷，铺满雪的空地上，前方是一个看起来很暖和的木屋。此刻它看起来比德拉科以前看过的任何事物还更有吸引力。木屋散发着暖意和安慰感，他知道那里面的任何东西都比他现在脚下的潮湿肮脏的地面要好。德拉科站起身，缓缓走近木屋。他的脚步小心翼翼，很警惕的样子，手里拿着魔杖，准备要挡下突然的袭击。

 

“我们到哪了？”他转身看着波特问。波特也站起身，四处走走，比德拉科要随意多了，不到一秒钟就扫遍了周围环境。

 

“不知道。”他耸耸肩，“我只想着到一个最近的有热度的地方。”

 

“什——那我们有可能在一个怪物的屁眼里！”他瞪着波特叹了口气。“好吧，开门。我们快点进去。”

 

哈利只是注视着他。

 

“怎么？你把我们带到这里，你必须要解决我们的问题。那么，在我思考一个有逻辑的答案的同时，你要做所有实践的事。”

 

“我确实忘记了你没有打开门的能力，马尔福。”他讥笑地说。他走向那扇门，背贴着门边的墙，拧开门锁。他把门推开，身体还是贴着墙。通向门的路没有障碍，给马尔福一个完美的可以朝里面丢一个魔咒的路线。“里面有东西吗？”

 

一小会儿后德拉科摇头，他迟缓地走上前时还紧握着魔杖。他慢慢踏进屋里，尽可能地保持很轻的动静，一年蹑手蹑脚的经验现在派上了用场。哈利从口袋里迅速拿出魔杖，想自己看看里面有什么。两个人走进屋子里时，都警惕沉默地看着屋内的环境，仔细看清楚四周的布景。

 

屋子里的墙都刷成亮粉色，和地毯很搭配。木质床框的大床上一张大红色的毯子摆成了一个心形，粉红色的床单，紫色的被褥和棉质的两个枕头。旁边空地的书柜也是木质的，刚好和床柱一个材质。角落立着一个冰箱，另一边靠着另一扇门放着一张木质椅子和一个垃圾桶。他们都猜那是浴室。

 

“这里看起来很像个爱情小屋。”哈利低喃。没听到任何回应，他转身看德拉科的反应，他从来没见过德拉科这么困惑的表情，眉头紧皱，嘴唇紧抿。哈利看到德拉科这么好奇的神色，咬着唇压抑住自己的笑。

 

“这到底是什么？”

 

“就像是一些人们常去的地方，你知道的，做那种事。我以前的麻瓜家庭里有的录像盘里常常出现的。”

 

德拉科冷哼了一声。他不想知道波特和他的麻瓜家庭以前看的碟片是什么乱七八糟的东西。“这太恶心了。为什么那些人喜欢在莫名其妙的地方中间做…那件事？”

 

哈利耸耸肩。“可能有些人觉得这样很爽吧。”

 

四目相对了一分钟，德拉科结结巴巴地想说什么，但说话的声音变成了一声尖叫，因为入口处传来重重的关门声。即使在寒冬，也并没有能把门关上的风力，他们才意识到前门自动关上了，这让他们突然变得恐慌。德拉科快步走上前，抓住门把手摇了摇，但门没打开，他焦急地咕哝着。

 

“ _阿拉霍洞开（_ _Alohomora_ _）_ ！”他施了个开门咒，门还是没有打开，他烦躁地踹了一脚。“他妈的。动都不动。”哈利在一旁叹了口气。

 

“冷静，马尔福。”他走向德拉科，想亲自打开那顽固的门。“往后站。”

 

马尔福听从，听到哈利施了个 _爆炸咒（_ _Bombarda_ _）_ ，他还瑟缩了一下。

 

“我们被困住了。我们他妈的的被困住了！”马尔福大叫，两手抛到头顶，不敢相信地徘徊。“我被困在了一个该死的 _爱情小屋_ ，还和哈利·波特一起！”

 

“嘿！我也并没有很兴奋，但我觉得现在最好还是不要先乱了阵脚。”哈利对他说，同时也在试图让自己冷静下来。

 

哈利的好奇心占了上风，他决定先好好看看这件屋子。他慢悠悠地走向另一扇门，里面果然是一间浴室。就像他预测的那样。他看了一圈，似乎浴室里唯一一个正常的东西只有马桶。剩余部分都是深色、猩红，黑色的边框。马桶只是普通的黑色，完全正常，不过哈利也想不出一个人还能怎么在马桶上搞花样。他的直觉让他打开洗手池上面的一个柜子，但只一眼他就用力关上，哈利分心地想这上面的镜子怎么会还没碎。哈利从来没见过一个假阴茎，更不用说四排摆放满满的性器玩具。他庆幸德拉科没有跟着他一起进来，不然场面会很尴尬。

 

比现在更尴尬。

 

他走出浴室把门关上后，看到德拉科在粗略地看着书柜上的书，表情很痛苦。

 

“你这是什么表情？”他走到冰箱边，看了看里边的东西。

 

“噢，显而易见，不是吗，波特，看起来我根本无法用看书来分散注意力。这些所有的书都是色情文学。”他嘲笑地说。德拉科把书放好后走到哈利身后，也想看看冰箱里放了什么。“说实话，谁会在乎那里有多少度灰？”

 

“没错。”哈利喃喃，没有认真听他说话。

 

冰箱里有四种东西。两个小瓶子装着清澈的液体，当然他们都不相信那是能喝的水，还有一盘三明治，还有一个标着‘屌环’的满满当当的盒子。哈利听到马尔福的肚子发出低沉的声音。他皱眉低头看了看，然后看向大床。

 

“很晚了。我们该睡觉了。”他说。“我真的不相信这里的任何东西，但是我们可以到早上再想想该怎么解决饮食。”他走向那张床，坐在左侧。

 

“那你关于睡眠安排的具体提议是什么？”马尔福把冰箱门关上。“我不要脱衣服。”

 

“没人叫你脱。”哈利耸肩，边把自己的毛衫给脱下来。“但是我不想出一身汗。所以，我只穿着内衣裤睡觉。你爱做什么做什么。”他把他的毛衣随意丢在地上，无视了德拉科不赞同的嘟囔，然后开始解开衬衫扣子，松开领带。

 

“好吧…你睡觉的时候会动来动去吗？你打呼噜吗？如果我要和你睡在同一张床上，至少我要确定我不会被打扰。”

 

“我不会动来动去。”哈利撒谎，“而且我不打呼噜。”他把衣服和领带丢在毛衫上，给德拉科完美展示了他结实的身躯。并不是说德拉科一直在盯着他看。

 

“好吧…嗯…”金发男孩不想被认为是懦夫，也开始脱下自己的衣服。不像波特那样随意，他把衣服整整齐齐地叠好，打开床边的柜子把衣服放进去，但当他看到里面已经有东西时，他疑惑地皱眉。他先把衣服放在一旁，从柜子里拿出一个大大的包装盒，装满一大堆透明的东西，还有一个小小的粉色，看起来是电动的装置，上面的一条细线连着开关，开关上标注五个刻度—— _关，低，中，高，非常高。_

 

他转头看向已经盖着被子背对着他的波特，清了清嗓子说，“波特？你知道这个东西是用来干什么的吗？”

 

没戴眼镜的哈利回身眯着眼看清后，德拉科看到他最害怕的一幕：眼睛瞪大，脸颊粉红的哈利。

 

“我——呃。”哈利结结巴巴的，不知道该怎么解释。“这个粉红色东西。嗯，叫做震动器。这，嗯，会震动。这在麻瓜世界很流行。”他挣扎着解释。“你把这个东西放到自己的身体里。或者，别人的身体。然后打开开关。这会让他们感觉很好。”

 

如果德拉科脸颊之前算是红的话，那现在他肯定看起来很像格兰芬多的院旗。

 

“你怎么知道这些的？”德拉科慢慢地把手里的东西放回抽屉里。

 

“迪恩和西莫斯。他们非常…开放，关于他们的性生活。”

 

德拉科点点头，尽可能不去想那两个人。或那些个物件。或任何其它事。

 

“浴室里有牙刷之类的吗？”他问，实在不想不刷牙就睡觉。

 

哈利点头，记起他也需要刷牙。“有，我觉得应该有。”他从床上跳下来，两个人一起走进浴室，哈利注意到门一打开，灯也自动亮起了。

 

德拉科站在水池前，仔细检查备选的牙刷。哈利觉得他太挑剔了，但他不得不承认用一把其他人已经用过的牙刷确实挺恶心的。他伸手从德拉科身后绕到前边拿起另一把牙刷，感觉什么东西正好压在他的裤裆处，然后又注意到前边的金发男孩身体突然变得僵硬。马尔福哽了一句‘对不起’，哈利也往后退了一步，他在想这是不是他第一次听到马尔福道歉。

 

“没关系。”哈利喃喃，感觉有点困惑。但当看到德拉科伸手打开水池上的柜子时，他莫名的情绪被一个很不好的直觉替代。德拉科一打开柜子就大声尖叫，被吓得往后大跳了一步，刚好撞到哈利，哈利也往后撞到墙上。最后他们两个都倒在地上，先伸手揉揉撞到的伤处，然后感谢上帝没有其他人看到他们这么尴尬的时刻。德拉科坐在哈利腿间，而哈利所有的感觉都集中在被马尔福后腰压着的胯下，他的脸变得通红，从没想过会遇到这样的情景。

 

德拉科挣扎着站起来，确保哈利看不到自己的脸。他抓起其中一把牙刷，眼睛搜索着什么。

 

“哪里…波特，牙膏呢？”他还是低着头，“抽屉里满满都是——那种东西。”他把柜子的门一把关上，叹了口气。

 

“呃。”哈利缓缓起身，耸了耸肩。“我不知道。”他轻声说，又一次看了看顶上的柜子，他带着疑心往里摸索摸索。毕竟，他们不可能给了牙刷但没配牙膏啊。他随手拿出一个男性生殖器形状的东西，一个硕大的，粉红色的假阴茎，仔细看了个遍后，才意识到那功能是什么。他抬眼看着马尔福，看到他的脸红彤彤，头发乱糟糟，这是哈利第一次看到他这么无防备的样子。金发男孩正低着头看着他手里的假阳具，看起来像是要呕吐。哈利一时间很疑惑他为什么这个表情，一会儿后才发现自己太专注盯着德拉科的脸，以致于没发现手里的假阳具顶端的裂缝冒出了一点牙膏。

 

哈利深吸一口气，把那东西里冒出的膏状体涂到他选的牙刷上，然后抬起头看着德拉科，后者顽固地摇摇头。“还是算了吧。”他低喃，“一晚上还有一早上不刷牙也没关系。”他告诉自己，快步回到床上，急切地把被子盖到身上。天色暗了下来，屋内没有太多的火光，变得越来越冷了。

 

哈利一完成洗漱，也磕磕绊绊地出去，把后边的门关上。他把几根蜡烛吹熄后，爬到床上和金发男孩躺在一起。

 

德拉科被哈利吵闹的动静烦扰，无奈叹了一声。等他们终于都整理好后，德拉科试着立刻入睡，然而哈利靠近他，友好地问候了一句，“好梦，马尔福。”

 

 

* * *

 

屁股上的压迫感把他唤醒。他不知道现在几点了，他只知道外面的天色已经黑如墨色。德拉科的眼睛睁大，因为他注意到的下一件事是他的皮肤上冰凉灵巧的手指的抚弄，还有喷洒在后颈的温热气息。

 

“波特。”他低声说，试着把他叫醒，当然更多的是困惑，不知道现在是什么个情况。他轻微扭着上身，试图回身看看另一个男人，但当哈利挺动胯部，裆部抵着他的臀部磨蹭时，德拉科瞬间变得不淡定。

 

身后的触感让德拉科的呼吸变得不顺。他感觉脸颊发烫，手掩着嘴试着平复呼吸，讨厌身体的自然生理反应，裤裆处性器不自觉的跳动，还有涌上腹部的热潮。

 

波特肯定在做一个非常有活力非常精力旺盛的梦，从他胯部磨蹭的方式和力度判断。可能在想那个韦斯里女孩，德拉科想，然后不自禁皱眉冷笑。

 

波特有女朋友的消息像野火燎原那样迅速传开。让德拉科都无法和潘西在同一个屋子里待上五分钟，因为潘西一直无法停不下八卦的嘴，把他气到发疯。

 

德拉科想哈哈大笑，都忘了他身处境况。如果他们现在做的事被泄露出去，那波特的恋爱肯定就会被毁掉。事实上，这是一个完美的勒索计划。或许波特对着德拉科发春梦也算是德拉科的运气。

 

 _或许不是。_ 他听到波特不满的咕哝，一只手摸上他的大腿上把他的双腿分开，德拉科不禁惊喘。面对波特的毛手毛脚，他完全不知所措，他还感觉到波特的性器轻轻蹭过他底下的两颗蛋。

 

他内心的一部分几乎感觉 _很幸运。_ 他感觉他应该要到处吹嘘大难不死的男孩再干蹭着他的大腿纾解情欲，而不是什么红发韦斯里贱女人。当然，波特脑子里想的并不是他；他只是刚好很方便。他不知道这个想法为什么这么让他生气。

 

哈利的挺动更加粗暴，德拉科都听到床架的吱吱尖叫，但这应该是他最不在意的事。他在意的，而且让他羞恼的是，他也听到了自己的叫声。

 

他的嘴里泄出喘息和呻吟，手紧抓着身下的床单，头不自觉后仰，双眼紧闭，咬着下唇，双腿打开得更大，更方便波特的动作，自己也从中找到一些欢愉。

 

他太累了，懒得思考他是不是应该喊停。

 

波特肯定很满意德拉科双腿的间隔，因为他刚刚摸着他让他把大腿分开的手上移到他的头发，紧紧攥着金发，无意识地往后拉，逼着他展示他的脖子。哈利俯身咬上德拉科的脖颈，让身边的金发男人颤栗呻吟。咬了一口后，哈利还是放开牙齿，接着舔吮那一块印着咬痕的皮肤，下身腰胯还在继续动作。

 

“波特。”德拉科低喃，“哈—啊…波特…”

 

他感觉哈利的挺动慢了下来，他一时担心是不是把他给闹醒了，但这担心当他听到身后传来低吼时就消失了，屁股先前的被压迫感也慢慢消去。

 

哈利满意地长叹，然后双手移开，翻了个身背对德拉科。最后只给德拉科留下不舒服的勃起和一大堆要问自己的问题。

 

德拉科这才注意到几缕阳光从其中一扇锁紧的窗户透进屋子里，他猜现在至少是七点钟，到这时人们肯定已经开始在找他们了。他起身坐在床边，生气地低头看着自己嚣张的阴茎。他从床边站起来，觉得自己要比波特幸运多了。床上的男人现在穿着的内裤肯定很不舒服，毕竟他刚把内裤射得一团糟。德拉科轻笑。

 

德拉科走进浴室，看到连门锁都没有不由叹了口气。他把门关上后脱掉自己的内裤，放在水池边上。他走到花洒下，打开开关，但发现不能调到冷水，他愤恨地咬了咬牙。他只是想冷静下来，想忽略底下起立敬礼的小兄弟。

 

他站在花洒下，抬起头让水流从头顶流到白皙的身体。德拉科舔舔嘴唇，他抓起旁边的洗发露挤了一些在手心，揉了揉头发，抱怨着没有冷水能让他冷静下来。

 

当然，想着隔壁屋子里躺着的男孩完全无法帮他缓解情欲。他以前从没想过波特的性取向。他通常也不会花时间思考这样的事。不过，他自己的性向…他禁止自己触碰到这样的话题。一个马尔福如果想留在这个家族里，那他必须是直的。他几年前发现自己对女孩根本没感觉，他当时是觉得很奇怪，但当发现男孩也是有可能喜欢男孩时，他不允许自己的思绪再回到这个话题上。

 

他应该要问问自己为什么这时候开始想这件事，毕竟不久之前男人下身大鸟在他屁股上磨蹭就足以让他硬得不行，他还记得那感觉。

 

几分钟后他把头发上的泡沫冲干净，抹上同款牌子的护发素。他咬着嘴唇，深吸了一口气，拿起肥皂揉着胸口，再滑到后颈和锁骨，想起哈利的啃咬，好奇他有没有留下痕迹。这个想法让下体变得更硬，他叹了口气想想他最好还是不要抵抗欲望了。只是希望波特还在睡眠中别理会他。

 

他站回花洒下，洗干净头发上的护发素，双手再一次摸索着身体，手指在胸腹游移，缓缓逗弄自己，一会儿后才终于下移握着性器根部。他一声惊喘，然后缓缓开始移动手腕，套弄着阴茎。

 

“啊…啊…操…”他眉头紧皱仰头抵着墙，手指轻擦过顶端，身体轻轻颤了一颤，又握着柱身上下套弄。

 

他想起波特昨晚说的话，他说人们会把那些‘东西’放到屁股里。那会是什么感觉？肯定很好，不然何必这么做？

 

他想象了一下自己做主角的画面。他和波特。波特会把他压到床上，分开他的腿，就像他刚刚做的那样，然后用舌头舔上德拉科的大腿，一路到他胯下性器。波特温热的嘴包裹着他的感觉肯定很棒，他想他会停不住颤抖和呻吟，然后波特会向下-下到他屁股。他会扇他的臀肉然后一口咬住。粗暴地。然后他会放开牙齿，轻轻舔弄安慰。接着舌头就会舔到他的——

 

他轻握着他的勃起，微微挺动腰胯操着自己的手。他不停地喘气，手的动作开始加快，膝盖变得虚软，几乎支撑不住自己，他大声地呻吟，脸颊潮红，感觉周围的空气变得很稀薄。

 

没用多少时间他就射到自己手上和地上，他很不满地看着手上的白浊。德拉科不觉得自己是没经验的青少年，他只是太敏感了。

 

他平复了一下呼吸，清了清嗓子，突然感觉好脏。

 

他几乎每次手淫后都会有这样的感觉，但是这次想着一个男人更让他这么觉得。

 

而这个男人刚好是哈利·该死的·波特。

 

德拉科手撑着墙想要站直，或许是太过用力。在费了大量精力取悦自己之后他难以正确判断自己的力气。所以他意识到的下一件事就是屁股‘优雅地’摔在地上的钝痛。

 

他哀叫着喊疼，手抓着淋浴旁边的浴池边站起来，伸手揉了揉臀瓣，叹了口气。他更恨这个地方了。

 

德拉科关上淋浴，随手抓了个毛巾擦干身体，然后围在腰上瘸着走出浴室。在水池旁边的刚好很合适他的身材的大镜子前他停下看了一眼。他看到脖子很明显被印上了一个大大的青紫吻痕时，控制不住地脸红。转过身他看到了另一个淤青——这一个疼得多。摔着的右边的臀瓣上有一块可怕的紫红。他叹了口气摇摇头，磕磕绊绊地走到门边，打开门。

 

他最先注意到的是波特已经不在床上了，他咬着唇疑惑着。他非常希望他没有太过大声，但他也不能确定。德拉科关上浴室门，一转过头看到那个男人站在冰箱边上，魔杖指着里面的什么德拉科看不到的东西。波特抬起头看到他后，手上的动作就停了下来，德拉科敢打赌他在打量自己。

 

或许是德拉科的幻觉。

 

“下面的抽屉。”波特说，“抽屉里面有衣服和内裤还有其他东西。”他指着他那侧的床头柜说，德拉科点头，只注意到哈利身上只有一件衣袍，看起来很舒服，但质量很差。肯定不是德拉科会推荐穿着的东西。

 

他瘸着走到床头边，坐在床上歇了一会儿，当听到身后波特的笑声后他回头瞪着他。

 

“什么这么好笑？”

 

“噢，没什么。自己玩得很开心，是吗？”哈利咬着嘴唇压着微笑。德拉科眼睛瞪大。

 

“我完全不知道你说的是——”

 

“好好，原谅我，我只是有点怀疑一个男人从装满假阴茎的浴室里洗澡出来后为什么会是一瘸一拐的。”他挑着眉看着德拉科，后者倒抽一口气，感觉很被冒犯。

 

“我 _摔了_ ，谢谢！地板很滑！”

 

“非常好笑。”哈利轻声笑着。

 

“我有淤青可以证明。可惜我不会让你有荣幸看我的——”

 

“荣幸？我不知道你在想什么，马尔福，但在现实生活中我明显不符合你的预期。”波特又一次打断他。

 

“滚，波特。”德拉科厉声说，然后弯下腰打开最底下的抽屉。可拿到里边的东西后皱了皱眉。“这些都是女人的东西。”

 

“那对你来说不算什么问题。”

 

“我说了，滚。”德拉科叹了口气，拿起其中他能找到的最正常的东西。一条很小的很省布料的内裤，特意要突显全部臀肉的设计，还有一件非常短的短裤。“这里面没有上衣了吗？”

 

波特没有回答，德拉科回身瞪着他。

 

“噢，你在和我说话吗？不好意思，我以为你叫我滚开。”他耸肩痞笑。“我没找到上衣，不过我还没翻过你那边的抽屉。”

 

德拉科点头，在床上滚了一圈到自己睡的那侧，把抽屉打开。他看了一眼里边的东西，不高兴地绷着脸。

 

里面是一件很大很松垮的手织套头衫。看起来特别暖和，德拉科肯定会立马穿上它，如果它不是 _红黄_ 相间的。

 

“这究竟是个什么鬼东西？”他不高兴地嘟囔，把套头上拿起丢到床上。“他们本来可以选一些更让眼睛舒服的颜色。”

 

“我觉得很好看。”波特耸肩，一脚把冰箱门踹关上。德拉科扫了他一眼，然后抓起床头柜上的魔杖。他用魔杖指着衣服。

 

“ _Colovaria_ _！_ ”他施下魔咒，但是衣服颜色没有发生任何变化，“他妈的——”

 

“魔法在这里没用。”波特打断他，手臂交叉在胸前。“所以，我们要吃放在冰箱里的东西，不然就饿着。”

 

“里面有什么来着？”德拉科问，不情愿地把衣服套上身。他又坐回床上，穿上内裤和那条短裤，把之前围在腰上的浴巾丢在地上。他站起身走到冰箱边上，试图忽略臀部上的疼痛。

 

“所有东西应该都被诅咒或被施咒了。”哈利告诉他，好像德拉科不知道。“你的屁股还很难受吗？”

 

“闭嘴，淤青——”

 

“我很好奇那会不会和你脖子上的这个一样黑。”

 

德拉科僵住了。

 

啊。

 

没预料到这个反应。

 

他回头看着波特。他为什么会这样说？波特还记得吗？他是在承认他那时候是清醒的吗？他是不是——

 

 

“谁弄的？帕金森？”

 

噢。

 

“不是。不是潘西。我甚至不敢想象和她能有什么浪漫感情或者性行为，这太恶心了。”

 

“对，没错。我忘记了…那就是扎比尼？”哈利逗他。

 

德拉科不觉得这很好笑。

 

“当然了，波特，因为我们两个之间，我明显是喜欢男人的那个。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

 

“马尔福，你忘了我才是有女朋友的那个吗？”

 

“你应该知道这并不代表你不是同性恋。你大半人生都住在柜子里，不是吗？”

 

“老天，我不知道你是关于我人生的专家。然后…”哈利顿了一下，“你确实对我很痴迷，不是吗？”

 

“噢，闭嘴。”德拉科瞪着他，而哈利不顾他威胁的眼神，走近他，把德拉科压在墙上。“说的像是你从来没有对我痴迷过。”

 

“这情况根本无法比拟。”哈利告诉他，德拉科注意到他的声音变得更轻柔，他轻舔了舔嘴唇，发现他们在凝视着彼此；就这样看着对方的眼睛。德拉科突然感觉很热，脸颊发烫。他努力着平复呼吸。

 

德拉科感觉他和波特之间的距离越靠越近。他垂下目光，看着地面，只能耸肩。“六年级的时候你根本放不下我。”

 

“你是食死徒，马尔福。我必须要找出你想做什么。”

 

“然后差点杀了我？”他又看向哈利的眼睛，让哈利想起了那一天。他真的不是有意要伤他那么深，而几分钟前德拉科从浴室出来时他看到德拉科前胸腹上横着的伤疤，让他想起那天看见的满地的血，德拉科的血。

 

哈利想——如果斯内普没有及时出现救下马尔福的话，他会做什么？他会离开还是他会帮助马尔福。 _拯救_ 他。

 

这个想法很可能让他的思路绕成迷宫，但他的思绪暂停住了，因为他完全没过脑子地突然说，“我觉得我已经补偿你了，我本可以把你留在火海里。”

 

马尔福胡乱咒骂了几句，把他推开，径直走到冰箱边。他打开冰箱门，往里看了看，立马就注意到里面甚至都不冰了。

 

哈利试着移开目光；他很努力。但是德拉科穿着那件内裤，还有那样子的短裤，他完全控制不住自己的视线，一直紧盯着德拉科的屁股。他倒抽了一口气，猛地摇头，他不能这样想。但那实在太…

 

哈利快步走到德拉科身后，伸出手摸了摸德拉科的屁股，没有淤青的那边。德拉科惊喘跳起来，往后跌撞着退了一步，伸手揉了揉头顶，似乎是撞疼了，哈利也跟着踉跄着退了一步。

 

“干嘛…你…”马尔福回头又看了眼冰箱，发现里面其中一个装着水的瓶子已经空了。“可恶的蠢蛋！”他握紧拳头大喊，而波特现在脑海里只想着马尔福生气时候看起来真漂亮。

 

“我太渴了。”哈利嘀咕，再一次走上前，抓着德拉科的手腕。“你在浴室，我就不能喝…自来水…操，你好性感…”

 

德拉科脸红着尽可能地往后靠，试图把手腕从波特手里救出来。

 

“不，你是——你只是在幻想。你喝了…不知道是爱情药水还是情欲——很可能是情欲魔药…天哪，波特，你为什么就不能——噢！”他颤了一颤，感觉一只手摸上他的大腿，紧握着抬起他的腿，这感觉和姿势对于德拉科而言太陌生。

 

“你不说话的时候真的辣多了，马尔福。”哈利把德拉科拉到床边，把他推倒在床上，马尔福嘟囔着什么，抬腿踢波特。

 

哈利低吼着跌坐在床上，喘着气捂着肚子。“马尔——德拉科，”他哀吟着，德拉科的眼睛瞪大，“很痛。”

 

“我…我不想用力踢你，你只是——”

 

“不，马尔福，那里不痛，痛的是我的 _屌_ 。”他皱眉。

 

“你疯了，混蛋。”德拉科坐起身，手脚并用地爬下床。

 

他不知道该做什么。他才刚发现自己的新感觉，而且刚好在这么方便的地方，德拉科可以好好利用这样的环境（和波特）。

 

但他不会这么做。他不能。

 

“你想要我做的事我帮不了你，波特。”

 

“你可以的，你可以，德拉科，只需要躺下来…躺在这然后——”

 

“去冲个澡。”德拉科打断他，用力吞咽了口唾液，看向别处。“洗个澡然后冷静下来。傻子。”

 

“我不是傻子，马尔福。”波特含糊地说，跟着站起身把德拉科推靠在墙边。“你才是傻子。还觉得你比别人高一等，是吗？”他咬着马尔福的耳垂低语。

 

哈利抓着他的两只手腕抬过头顶抵在墙上，德拉科咬着下唇转开头。

 

他的内疚感还是不肯停下来。

 

德拉科叹了口气，转头又一次看着他的眼睛。

 

他又一次用力推开波特。

 

“你有个女朋友，记得吗？你不想毁了那关系的。”马尔福低头看着他，然后走向冰箱。

 

肯定是因为药水。是那瓶药水才让波特变成这样；这和他没有关系。德拉科不知道他应该作何感受。他的整个脑子变得完全糊涂，但他知道的唯一一件事是他很想骑上波特的阴茎。

 

他也不知道该对这个想法作何感受。

 

他伸手捂着脸叹气，感受到两只手臂圈着他的腰时，他甚至都想给自己的头施一个爆炸咒。

 

“听着，马尔福…”他的声音变得更平静更温柔。“我们可以就…快点做完…然后我们永远都不再提起。”

 

“我不是什么便宜的娼妓，波特。”德拉科轻声回答，目光定定地聚在地面上。“我们不可以。我不是同性恋。你也不是。”

 

“除了同性恋和直男，还有其他的，你知道。”哈利的声音让德拉科的呼吸都变得不顺畅。“没有人会知道。除非你想让他们知道，而且——而且如果你想的话，我们也可以继续下去。那会很火辣，不是吗？”

 

德拉科颤抖地深吸一口气闭上眼睛。“你真的觉得我是一个很脏——”

 

……

 

“荡妇？如果你想要我这么叫你，我会的，我会做任何你希望我做的事。”波特的双手游移在他的臀胯，然后抚摸着他的大腿，嘴唇开始亲吻马尔福的侧颈。“我只是…很想…操你。”

 

果然，波特对马尔福除了欲望和憎恨感觉不到任何其它的东西，噢，还有魔法引起的情欲。他会有什么损失？他并不知道自己想从波特那得到什么，但他猜想和波特上一次床已经够爽的了。

 

他分心地想如果是他喝了那瓶药水，波特会做什么。

 

得到的结论又一次打断他之前的幻想。

 

“不。去浴室里把你自己关起来，等到魔法效力消掉再出来。”德拉科告诉他，头转开避开哈利的亲吻。“听我说的做，这是为你好。”

 

哈利放开他时还在嘟嘟囔囔地发牢骚。德拉科深吸一口气，看着黑发男人走进浴室，听到开关咔哒一声关上后，他才松了口气。

 

两个小时过去了，德拉科饿的都觉得胃疼，但看到哈利那个样子后，他觉得吃冰箱里的东西太愚蠢了。

 

但他确实在认真考虑要不要吃，直到听到浴室的门把手打开的声音。

 

哈利走出来，而德拉科突然间明白了那个比喻‘两腿之间带着个大尾巴走路’是什么意思。

 

“波特。”他坐起身。

 

“马尔福。我——我真的——操，我很抱歉。”波特尴尬地告诉他。“我不知道我脑子里在想什么。我只是…渴了。”

 

“没事。”德拉科耸肩。“我只是…出乎意料。忘了这件事吧，我们现在需要认真地想出一个离开这里的计划。”

 

哈利点点头。“肯定有什么东西可以打破这个…魔咒。不然，我们就要在这饿死了。”

 

德拉科含糊地咕哝表示同意。“冰箱里有三明治。我可以先试吃一半，看看是不是安全的。”

 

“别。”哈利摇摇头，“太危险了。”

 

“我才不听你的，我太饿了。最差也就是我变得很饥渴，而不想这里的某些人，我可以控制住自己。”

 

哈利想了一分钟才叹口气，“好吧，但别以为我不会把你关到浴室里。”

 

“我也是这么想的。”德拉科瞪了他一眼，然后走到冰箱边上。他弯下腰把盘子拿出来，拿出其中一片面包，咬了一口，咽下去后等着有什么影响。不过没有发生什么。

 

“我觉得没问题。”他小心地说。

 

“有可能会滞后。那瓶药水就是等了一会儿才起效的。”哈利说。

 

德拉科叹了口气，“你说的对，但真的挺好吃的。”

 

“很奇怪的好吃？”

 

“呃…就是很正常的三明治。”

 

哈利点点头，“那我要再等等，以防万一。”他眨眨眼，“如果我们都中招了就完了。”

 

德拉科的咀嚼慢了下来，他看向哈利的眼睛。“很周到。”

 

万幸的是，德拉科翻看书柜上的书等了一个小时，那片可疑的三明治似乎没有什么特别的效果。

 

“我也想要一个，在我被饿死之前。”

 

德拉科看着他拿起那片三明治，依旧没有完全相信三明治是干净没问题的。

 

“我们需要想想该怎么出去。我们真的要好好想想。”波特坐下说。

 

“我一直在想。你没有吗？”德拉科讥笑地说。

 

“当然有。但我们真的需要一起整理思路，好好讨论一下出去的方法，可以吗？”他说，等着坐在他旁边的金发男孩点头。

 

“我们明显不应该在这待很长时间，从这个线索开始吧。”

 

哈利皱眉说，“你怎么知道？”

 

“只有有限的食物和洗漱用品。这里不可能安排人长期居住。”

 

“可能是…陷阱？”

 

“只有食死徒才会弄陷阱。”德拉科低头看地上，下颚收紧。“他们不会做这种东西。麻瓜——”

 

“不可能是麻瓜，因为这里有魔法屏障。”哈利点头，“不过用一个麻瓜居住的屋子，太奇怪了…”

 

“有没有可能是一个泥——麻瓜生的？”德拉科问，抬起头看着哈利，刚好看到他脸上闪过的微笑。

 

“对，或者有可能是哪个对麻瓜社会很感兴趣或和麻瓜联系很深的巫师。”哈利顿了顿，然后继续说，“但这不是重点，对吧？”

 

德拉科眨眼，“什么？”

 

“重点是我们不应该在这里待很长时间。所以…肯定有什么方法能出去。”

 

德拉科睁大眼睛，把膝盖抱到胸前，他点点头，“所以——所以，我们只需要知道我们该做什么。这里肯定有什么可以触发一个魔咒，或者类似的什么东西。”

 

“这真…烦人。”

 

德拉科眉毛紧蹙，“你什么意思？”

 

哈利犹豫着叹了口气，“你走进一个到处都是和性交有关的东西的房子里…也就是说…只有一个出去的方法。”

 

德拉科闭紧眼睛，双手捂着脸。“这是我最不希望的方法。”

 

哈利点点头同意，喜忧参半的样子。

 

“我不知道还有什么其他方法。我确定——”

 

“我们可以——可以就…先把这里的所有东西都用上。”德拉科绝望地说。

 

“嗯。”哈利同意，“应该会有用。我们可以试试。”

 

“那，我们先把所有东西拿出来，一件一件地放在床上，看有多少，还有要用多长时间。”

 

“马尔福？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“任何东西都不能塞进我的屁股里。”

 

德拉科瞪着他。“任何东西都不能进到 _我的_ 屁股里！”

 

“好吧，但肯定是我们两个人的其中之一，我先说的。”

 

“操，波特。等会再说。先把抽屉里的东西拿出来看看。”

 

两个人都从床上起身到处翻找，一个半小时的脸红时光过去后，床上放了大概十个精致迷人的仿男性生殖器的物件，都是德拉科从来没见过的东西。

 

“那是什么？”德拉科问。

 

“我不知道，不好意思。但这看起来是要进到——”哈利耸肩说。

 

“我知道了。”

 

哈利拿起其中一个东西仔细看了看，脸上的微笑放大，肌肉抽搐的样子像是在忍着笑声。“身体巧克力，噢wow”

 

德拉科叹气，翻了个白眼，“希望你喜欢那间浴室，波特。如果我…如果我要用这些全部东西，你不可以在这个房间里。”

 

哈利再次抬起头看着他，然后又移开目光。“Hey，听我说完，马尔福…”

 

德拉科盯着他，然后往后退了一步。“不管你准备要说什么，我已经可以看出这不会是什么好主意。”

 

“我们都希望不发生这样的事，但事情已经发生了。”他犹豫地看向德拉科，“还有一件事。”

 

德拉科咽了口唾沫，依旧没开口说话。

 

“我没有再和她在一起了。”哈利说，“已经有一段时间了。对外说我们还在一起是为了不要有其他人来烦我们。”

 

德拉科的喉咙发干。他开口，声音有点哑，“你告诉我这个干嘛？”

 

“我只是想说，你不知道这些东西怎么用的，你很可能会伤到自己。”

 

“你到底想表达什么？”他厉声说，愤怒和沮丧开始堆积在胸口。“我不会让你玩弄我的感情。我不会让你耍我。”

 

“我没有，马尔福，我——”

 

“这都只是一个玩笑或什么的吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“一个整蛊。你和你的朋友们。没人喜欢马尔福！没人为他说话！让我们试试看让他跪倒在哈利·波特面前能不能把他的名声毁得更彻底！”德拉科停了一下，喘了一大口气，“他的家人肯定会把他赶出家门！”

 

哈利听他说完，就这么静静地看着德拉科，很心疼他的样子。他不知道马尔福怎么突然想到这方面，

 

“我没有策划这件事，德拉科。”他发誓，“我保证。”

 

德拉科屏住呼吸，心跳加速，懊恼自己又一次过度反应。

 

“对不起，”德拉科坐下，“我有点精神错乱，可能是没睡好。”

 

哈利点头，“嗯。”

 

他们安静地坐着，而德拉科在默默地责怪自己。

 

他讨厌这样想，讨厌自己真的在思考波特的建议。这的确很合理，如果没有人看着他，他很可能真的会受伤。德拉科还觉得他确实还挺喜欢波特像那样看着他。他知道波特的目光会让他很兴奋，而且会更快高潮，即使只是想象这画面就足以让他够性欲高涨的了。

 

“波特。”他打破房子里的寂静。

 

哈利对上他的眼睛，“嗯？”

 

“或许你是对的。”

 

“…什么？”

 

德拉科深吸一口气。“或许你在这间房间里会更好。”

 

哈利看着他点点头，舔了一下嘴唇。

 

“我可以和你同时开始。”他说，拿起一个贴在一根短棍上的仿阴道的玩具。

 

德拉科盯着看了他几秒才耸肩说，“如果你觉得我这里，你还可以硬的起来的话。”

 

哈利笑了几声，摇着头走到冰箱边上的小椅子坐下，“我无所谓。”

 

德拉科尽可能地无视他，把注意力转回床上的各种玩具。“我要先用哪个？”

 

哈利看着床上的选择考虑了一下，“我觉得你应该按尺寸来，从最小的开始。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“越大会越痛。”

 

德拉科目瞪口呆。“什么？我以为你在这里我就 _不会_ 痛！”

 

“一开始都会有点痛…但如果你没做对的话会痛得多。”

 

德拉科脸上写满了恐惧，伸手拿起尺寸最小的一件。一个很小，鸡蛋形状的玩具，连着一根绳子，底端有一个小环，估计是为了能更容易拿出来。旁边还有一个大一点的遥控，标记着几个选项。

 

德拉科回头看了眼波特，才转过身背对他，把短裤脱下，然后弯下腰捡起裤子放在旁边书橱上的柜子上。

 

他用了一分钟做好心理准备后才弯腰把内裤也脱下，然后捡起来和短裤放在一起。

 

德拉科跪在床上，依旧背对着哈利，直接拿起那个小玩具试着直接推进自己身体里。

 

“等等！”哈利大声喊，“你在干什么？”

 

“干嘛？”德拉科问，回头越过肩膀瞪着他。

 

“不是——不能这样直接进去！”哈利对着他摇头，“你需要先做好准备，用些润滑。”

 

“你怎么 _知道？_ ”

 

哈利有点局促不安，“我说过的…迪恩和西莫斯。”

 

德拉科点头，翻找床上的东西，然后找到了一个里面装着透明液体的长管，他拿起润滑液跪坐着。

 

“我要怎么准备？”

 

哈利挑眉，在椅子上扭了扭。“你的手指。用手指扩张，先用一只手指，然后慢慢加到三只。三只手指应该就够了。”

 

德拉科咽了口口水，然后把润滑液盖子打开，把润滑液倒在手指上，就和以前他自慰之前干的一样。慢慢地，他的手指尖抵在后面的入口，探进自己身体里。一开始他很不适应这奇怪的感觉，不安地扭了扭腰臀，但当推进一个手指节后，他很快就适应了这种感觉，没浪费一点时间就直接插入第二根手指，不过才刚插进去后他才意识到他应该对自己更温柔一点。两只手指进入后，他确实感觉到身体被撑开的疼痛。一开始的轻声喘息渐渐地变得深重，甚至还泄出几声呻吟。屁股里的手指开始慢慢地移动，他感觉心跳也跟着加速。

 

“德拉科。”他听到哈利叫他的名字，他回头看着哈利。坐在那的男人现在半裸着，不知羞耻地直接隔着内裤揉着性器。眼前的画面让德拉科感觉脸颊发烫，但又移不开自己的目光。“润滑液丢给我。”

 

德拉科深呼吸，用空闲的手拿起润滑液，虚软地抛过去。瓶子落在地上，他得意地笑着看哈利失望地叹了口气弯腰捡起来。

 

德拉科转回身。他不想被那个男人发现自己盯着他看太久，而且说真的，扭着的脖子也开始发疼。他没等多长时间就开始慢慢移动体内的手指，另一只手撑在前面稳住自己。当碰到某处时，感觉到奇怪的快感，他不自觉呜咽啜泣出声。德拉科手上的动作开始加快，用两只手指更快地操干着自己，然后及时弯曲手指刺激那特别之处。胯下的阴茎也因为这感觉变得更硬，他现在才明白为什么那么多人喜欢做这件事。他屁股翘得更高，仰起头，嘴唇微颤，因为快感而低吟，口水也从合不上的嘴里流出。

 

“这是—— _那是_ 什么？”德拉科喘着说，这一次没回头看哈利。

 

“呃——嗯，这是…你的前列腺。”哈利告诉他。“美妙之处。”

 

“啊…”德拉科又一次按压那处，感觉心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，“什么时候应该…插第三根进去？”

 

“现在就很好。”哈利告诉他。德拉科吞咽了一口，然后点头回应。

 

他带着些许惋惜地撤出两根手指，然后在手指上再多倒了些润滑，几次深呼吸后，才犹豫地同时把三只手指推进屁股里，这次他是真的感受到密道被扩张的痛苦。

 

“噢，操，嗷！”德拉科大喊，但还是没有抽出手指，只是紧紧抓着身下的床单，用力得连指节都发白。“他妈的…啊…好疼！”

 

“没事的。一会儿就好了，呃。应该吧。再试着找找那个很舒服的点。”

 

德拉科低喊着，希望痛苦立刻离开，然后换上他刚刚第一次感受到的绝妙快感。他像之前那样卷曲手指，痛苦挣扎了好一会才找到。

 

“像这样的地方应该要被算作是违法的…”德拉科说

 

哈利无视他，直接开始说话，尽管他的演讲被沉重的呼吸声搅和了。“记住你这样做是有原因的。你需要撑开，撑开你的手指…”

 

德拉科闭上眼睛叹气，头都垂在床单上。“我不确定我还能做更多。”

 

“别小题大做了。迪恩经常这么做。”

 

“我没有小题大做，波特！”德拉科夸张地大喊，“如果你觉得很简单那你为什么不亲自试试？！”德拉科回过头怒视他说。

 

他没有听见波特回答了什么。德拉科感觉他的耳朵开始嗡嗡作响，红潮涌上他的脖颈和脸庞。他的目光只关注哈利的胯下，一半粗壮的勃起塞进了他刚刚选的玩具里。德拉科试着不去想哈利只不过是看着他就变得多硬。他肯定是在想其他事。其他的…

 

德拉科眨眨眼看向波特的眼睛。他的头发乱糟糟的，不过和往常没什么区别。眼镜歪斜地挂在鼻梁上，而他看起来也不像是要把它扶正。眼眸颜色显得更深，脸颊烧红，额头鬓角都是细密的汗水。他确实很专心地看着德拉科。

 

“我不能直接用最大的吗？”德拉科问，依旧对哈利的回答毫无意识。“我想要大的。”

 

“我不确定这是个好主意——”

 

“如果发生什么糟糕的事我就马上停下。当然我希望我马上死掉，那样我就可以不待在这里了。”

 

他听到了哈利的笑声，“你现在感觉没那么痛苦了，是吗？”

 

德拉科给了哈利一个死亡凝视后撤出体内的手指，他倾身向前抓起其中一个亮蓝色的假阴茎玩具，仔细地观察，柱身的仿造血管微微凸起，龟头很大，中间的裂缝也很长。

 

他缓缓套弄了一下，摸了摸硕大的头部。然后叹了口气放回床上。他转头看向哈利，想叫他把润滑液还回来。

 

但德拉科还没开口说一句话，哈利就把瓶子扔了过来，正好砸到德拉科的额头。

 

“你 _混蛋。_ ”德拉科痛得倒吸口凉气，干净的那只手捂着额头。“ _很痛！_ 真的很痛！”

 

“又来了，又小题大做。只不过是一个小瓶子。”

 

“装满了液体！波特，我的皮肤 _很容易_ 淤青！”

 

“别抱怨了，德拉科，你开始让我没感觉了。”

 

这句话让德拉科不再继续声讨，他握着润滑液闭紧嘴。

 

德拉科挤出润滑液滴在那玩具上，目光跟着流下的液体从顶端到根部。等到他满意润滑液覆盖的厚度后，他才再一次握住柱身上下移动，让润滑液均匀地涂抹到每一寸。他非常偏执，不想即将发生的事给他造成痛苦，一点点都不行。

 

除了偏执之外，德拉科还非常兴奋。他从来没有这么急切地渴望什么东西，从来没有体验过这样的快感，而且还想一次又一次地感受，因为这愉悦一次比一次强烈。即使他以前觉得人们会享受东西塞进屁股里的感觉很不可思议。现在才不过是插入几根手指，只不过几秒钟缓慢的移动，他就已经感觉要射了。德拉科不敢想象这个玩意儿插进屁股里会是什么强烈的快感，但好在他不需要想象。

 

德拉科又一次跪坐在床上，闭着眼睛，现在不想看着波特，那只会让他更紧张。他把人造阴茎放到身后，一只手握着粗壮的根部，非常缓慢地沉下身体，直到感觉到什么东西抵着身后的入口。他停了一下，深吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出。一只手紧抓着床单让指节又一次变得苍白。他还在缓缓坐下，直到那头部完全操进紧致的通道里。果然比手指要粗多了，他得到了一个结论，想着哈利之前建议他先从小物件开始果然是没错的。真的很疼，身体被强硬撑开很疼，但不至于无法忍受，他试着平稳呼吸继续。

 

他不知道此刻他发出的是什么声音，像是在哽咽啜泣，又在胡乱嘟囔呻吟，努力挣扎着忍受疼痛，等着痛感过去，希望要不了多久他就能重新感受快感。

 

“你做的很好。”他听到屋子另一边传来的声音。德拉科的呼吸又颤了颤，感觉非常无助，变成了一个很容易攻击的目标，他突然想这会不会是哈利和他的朋友们设计出来的东西，为了让自己陷入这样的境地，只为了羞辱他，甚至是抓住他，或者 _杀_ ——

 

德拉科转头看向哈利，觉得自己肯定在胡思乱想。他的同学现在看起来凌乱不堪，而德拉科猜自己现在也是这个样子。哈利的大阴茎全部显现出来，凝视着德拉科的目光变得很深邃。胯部时不时挺动，有节奏地操着手里握着的奇怪东西。另一只手放在嘴唇上，德拉科如果眨眨眼就刚好错过了哈利咬着手指防止不自觉漏出的尴尬声音。

 

“很痛吗？”哈利再次开口，德拉科转开视线点头，“你需要帮忙吗？”

 

“什么？帮忙？我不——”

 

“我们可以不谈这件事。”哈利向他保证，在德拉科同意之前他就已经把先前用的玩具丢在椅子边上站了起来。德拉科只能点头。

 

哈利坐在他面前，长袍遮住了他的勃起。德拉科不知道这种特殊场景下该说什么，所以他觉得应该要锁紧嘴巴。

 

“你要直接坐下去，要全部塞进去。”

 

德拉科改变他的主意了。

 

“我要 _干什么_ ，波特？！”他大喊，表情像是看到了一直飞奔的鹰头马身兽。“我觉得你不明白我现在的状况。你从来没这样做过，你根本不懂！”

 

“这是你能快点做完的唯一方法，好吗？我很怀疑只是一点点东西插进你的屁股里你会射出来，当然除非你就喜欢这样。”德拉科怒瞪着他，无法反驳。哈利继续说，“这都已经润滑好了，不会很疼。只是一点点扩张，全部进去后，肯定会和你的手指一样的感觉。不过我觉得会感觉更好。那样可以碰到你的前列腺。”

 

德拉科皱着眉头，但还是点头，颤抖地吸了一口气。哈利靠近他的时候，他不自觉瑟缩了一下，但哈利没顾及太多，双手直接握住德拉科的腰胯。

 

“做的快点会更轻松，对吧？就像撕开塑料袋那样一瞬间的事。”

 

“是的。”德拉科低声说，和哈利靠的太近让他不敢看着哈利的脸。

 

“好，三，二——”

 

“操！”德拉科惊喘。波特直接忽略了最后一个数字，在德拉科毫无防备的情况下，粗暴地把他压在蓝色的大屌玩具上。哈利还是没放开双手，强硬地压着德拉科的胯骨，直到金发男孩能感觉到两颗假的大大的睾丸抵着他的屁股。

 

还是很痛，他不能否认，但是那东西全部进入后，他感受到的快感超出了他的理解力。

 

德拉科的双手抬起抓着哈利的肩膀撑住自己，不再跪坐着，而是脚掌压在床单上，两腿分开，让自己坐的更舒服。

 

“噢，操，波特，好疼，好疼。”德拉科喘着气，哈利点头。

 

“我知道，没事的，一会儿就好了。”

 

“我向梅林发誓如果还这么疼的话，我要把你的屌切掉。”

 

“试着转移注意力，不要想着疼。”哈利对他说。

 

“我要怎么做？”

 

哈利向下看，德拉科的目光也跟着往下。德拉科慌忙地遮住自己的性器，抬起头生气地看着他，胸口不停起伏。他现在已经完全勃起，哈利身上的麝香混着沐浴后的气味几乎让德拉科窒息，而且完全无法让他的欲望减退。

 

德拉科慢慢地露出自己挺立的阴茎，手指握住杆身，试着忘记哈利就在眼前。他想叫哈利回到他的椅子那去，继续做他该做的事，留下德拉科一个人尴尬地纾解欲望。但是他不能。他想要哈利留下，不管是不是潜意思的想法。

 

“你还要帮忙吗？”

 

“我不需要你帮我打手枪，谢谢。”

 

“我是说，你不能就这么坐在上面。你要动起来，这样会感觉更好。”

 

“我知道，”他说，“我只是…不知道怎么…”他声音越说越小。

 

“我就是来帮你的。我可以移动你。”

 

德拉科看起来很疑惑，哈利离他靠的更近。

 

“扶着我，好吧？”哈利对他说，德拉科抬起手撑着他的肩膀。“现在，我需要你跟着我的手抬屁股，好吗？”

 

哈利双手又一次按压着德拉科的腰胯，开始扶着他上移。

 

德拉科任由他的动作，配合他大腿用力撑起身，直到只剩假龟头还留在密道里。德拉科害怕又期待地等着它再次进入时的痛苦和欢愉。快感确实回来了，但比预期中要缓慢得多。

 

“怎么——”他开口，抓着哈利肩膀的手比之前更用力了。

 

这感觉很奇怪，一开始。那上面突起的血管给的刺激确实让德拉科很震惊，而且感觉超级棒。

 

哈利的动作和节奏还是很慢。

 

“噢…噢…啊..”德拉科低叫，低下头前额抵着哈利的胸膛，“啊，天哪，好慢。”他不满地埋怨，“ _干嘛啊_ ，为什么你要这么慢？”

 

哈利没回答，但是双手从纤瘦男孩的胯骨上后移掐着他的臀肉。两只大手不客气地揉捏着白面团般的屁股，继续把他搬起来。

 

德拉科感觉假阴茎每一次进入时都会碾到他的前列腺，让他不停冒汗。到后来，德拉科的手臂抱着波特的脖子，随着每次的插入无助地呻吟。

 

“求你，求你…波特…”他用力咽了一口唾沫哀求，“我要快点，这不够…”

 

“你确定吗？”哈利问，德拉科渴求地点头，哈利才笑着放手，“好吧，你自己来。”

 

“滚蛋。”德拉科咒骂，手臂还是没放开他的脖子。他开始自己抬起臀部，天哪，他已经感觉膝盖和大腿发软，等到明天他的腿会酸疼地走不动路。

 

德拉科急促地喘着气，闭着眼睛抬起又坐下，一次又一次地把自己钉在玩具上，比哈利的帮他的动作快多了。德拉科想嘲笑他，他自己也可以做得很好！谁需要他？

 

然后他的嘴唇感觉到按压。

 

德拉科呜咽了一声，在这种情况下，他最没想到哈利会这样做。哈利柔软的嘴唇亲吻他，他感觉自己到了天堂。哈利啃吻的动作很老练而且充满激情，如果德拉科没有热情地回应的话，哈利几乎可以算是单方面粗鲁的凌虐。

 

德拉科继续在假阴茎上起伏，嘴唇被另一个男人蹂躏着，他们之间似乎形成了默契。当哈利试着要把舌头伸进他嘴里时，德拉科很开心地允许他进入，让他更深地掠夺自己的呼吸和甜美的津液。德拉科根本没想过要叫停，他的下身硬得发疼，而又不想像个饥渴的青少年未经触碰就高潮射出来，但看起来不用多久他就真的只被操屁股就射出来。

 

“德拉科。”哈利的双手又掐着德拉科的屁股，享受地按压着，而德拉科非常喜欢被这般粗暴对待，事实上他甚至还迎上哈利的大手，把臀部往人家手里送。“拿出来。”

 

“嗯？”德拉科离开哈利的嘴唇，眨着眼看他，“什么意思？”

 

哈利捏着金发男孩的屁股，他大胆的动作和紧张结巴的话完全矛盾。“嗯。我想要…”他清了清嗓子。“如果你愿意。我想，嗯…”

 

德拉科看着波特好一会才理解他说的是什么。他要失去他的童贞了，他快要不是处了。他真正的初次要给哈利· _该死的_ ·波特。这会是一个传奇故事，如果有人愿意相信他的话。

 

“嗯。”德拉科点头，他几乎要喘不过气，声音很轻。不过他没任何动作，不知道该怎么离开那玩具。他现在仿佛真的感觉不到双腿的存在，每一次往下坐都像是做了无数次深蹲，还默默希望之后他的屁股能变得超级无敌翘超级无敌漂亮。

 

哈利等了几秒，然后才意识到德拉科可能需要帮忙才能下来。天知道他有多固执，是不可能开口请求哈利的帮忙。

 

哈利坐直把德拉科拉起来，努力减少他的疼痛。德拉科紧紧抱着他倒抽着气，哈利一把他拔出来，他就直接瘫软倒在床上。

 

“天哪…”哈利轻叹，德拉科感觉他的目光贪婪地看着他的身体。德拉科现在就像个寻常的妓女放松地伸展在床上，下身没有一丝遮挡。他还穿着那件特别丑的红橙色卫衣，但德拉科可以看出哈利一点都不在乎，甚至 _很喜欢_ 。

 

哈利一条腿压着德拉科，俯身撑在他身上，低头再次亲吻。德拉科毫不犹豫地接受，手指插进身上男人卷曲的黑发里。两人都在疯狂啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，德拉科一点都不愿意这样的亲吻停止，他甚至觉得就这么死去感觉也不错。

 

但是一会儿后哈利放开他的嘴唇，德拉科马上就不满地咕哝着追逐哈利的嘴唇。但哈利小声安抚他，轻吻他的脸颊，轻咬他的下颚，再一路游移到脖子，舔吻着那里白皙的皮肤。天哪，德拉科希望哈利能多留下些痕迹。之后再看到，他肯定会觉得自己像是被一只大熊给啃了个遍，那样子会超级性感。

 

“啊…操，嗯…”他低吟着，一条腿圈着哈利的腰，下身渴求地往哈利身上蹭。“哈利，求你…”

 

波特没理会他，还在继续侵略他的皮肤。如果他喜欢的话，德拉科也没什么可抱怨的。他开心地仰着头，嘴唇咬得太用力都微微发疼。而德拉科嘴里漏出的喘息和呜咽让哈利更有动力地继续‘耕种’，德拉科感觉他脖颈上每一寸都没被漏下。

 

微凉的手滑进德拉科穿着的卫衣底下。尽管手的温度让他不禁颤栗，但还是弓起身体迎上他的触碰。哈利的手摸得更上，把德拉科还穿着的衣服推得更高，那件丑陋的颜色和糟糕的制作的套头衫。他为什么要穿上这件衣服来着，还有，他为什么还在穿着这件衣服？哈利的手指抚上他的乳头时德拉科才终于没力气想些有的没的。他颤抖地喘着气，呻吟都微微哽咽。套头衫被推到他的脖子，显露出全部身体，锁骨以下没有一寸皮肤被遮住。德拉科暗自庆幸屋子里还比较暖和，他看着哈利凝视自己身体的眼睛，看到哈利眼里闪过内疚和沮丧。他的伤疤，因为那次和波特的意外交手事故，还有其他事弄来的细碎伤疤。德拉科希望哈利不要把责任全部揽到自己身上。

 

“波特。”他低声叫，渴望更多抚摸。

 

“哈利。”哈利更正他。

 

“哈利，求你。” 德拉科闭上眼。

 

哈利的目光从身下的光裸躯体转移到德拉科脸上，他们才又一次对视。哈利的眼镜已经起了一大片雾，和他乱糟糟的头发和通红的脸颊很搭配，微张的红肿嘴唇不停喘着粗气。德拉科从来没见过这样的画面，从没感受过他现在的感受——胸腔绞得发紧，而且还控制不住地想微笑。这太讨厌了，完全没劲，而且还不是他主动有的这样的感受。他想朝波特丢无数个恶咒，因为他让自己变成这幅陌生的样子。

 

德拉科突然想起，哈利或许从来没见过自己正经的微笑。身上男人的表情很明确地证实了这点。哈利目不转睛地看着他，像是完全为德拉科的面容而沉醉。青铜色的眼睛仔细地观察他白净的皮肤，记住他脸庞的微微瑕疵，青春期留下的些微印记，但深情的眼神不带一点评价。

 

“你真的美呆了。”哈利说。放在德拉科胸前的一只手抬起抚摸他的脸颊；哈利褐色的皮肤和手指上浅淡的疤痕在德拉科白皙的皮肤上特别突显。“你的所有都是。”

 

“一直都是浪漫主义，波特。”

 

“哈利。”

 

“哈利。”德拉科点头。

 

德拉科内心某处有极深的恐惧和怀疑，像是千万根针威胁着要让他的心戳爆。他还是怀疑这会不会是什么整蛊计划，但他现在不愿意这么相信。他想相信哈利是真的想要他，即使只是这一个晚上。

 

德拉科一直看着他的眼睛，表情变得很不确定和怀疑。不知怎的，哈利知道，可能是从他的神情看出，可能是感知到气氛突然的变化，他的抚摸和亲吻不再是火热和激情，而是缓慢和小心。哈利伸手捧着他的脸，大拇指温柔地蹭着他的脸蛋，这一刻德拉科选择相信他。

 

德拉科微微偏过头，轻启双唇伸出舌尖舔哈利的拇指，闭着眼睛刻意避开哈利的目光。哈利的拇指更深地伸到德拉科嘴里，轻柔地蹭蹭他的舌头，德拉科睫毛不由颤了颤，嘴含住他较粗糙的拇指。

 

德拉科开始吮吸他的拇指，像是一个小婴儿含着自己拇指的样子。但德拉科并不觉得自己像个小孩，人生中的第一次，他觉得自己非常，非常成熟，而这感觉他妈的很美妙。

 

他的舌头绕着哈利的指尖吸吮，偶尔轻舔指甲。他想睁开眼睛看看哈利的反应，但太紧张了根本做不到。

 

“你真是要了结我的命。”哈利抽出手指，轻抚德拉科微肿的嘴唇。

 

“那人们会把我写进历史里。”德拉科轻声说，终于睁开眼睛看他。哈利看起来很饥渴，眼神里都是渴望和激情。

 

“他们会的。”哈利向上扯着卫衣，德拉科起身配合他把衣服脱掉。哈利随意丢在一边，德拉科发誓他听到了什么东西被撞倒，但他完全没心思去顾及。毕竟哈利·波特像这样靠着自己，毕竟哈利·波特即将要做他们两个都期待很久的事，比他们意识到的还要久。

 

“这里有安全套吗？”哈利问。

 

“肯定有。”德拉科回答，“抽屉？”然后俯身在自己上方的男人探身到床边，看起来懒得起身走过去或者爬过去拿，德拉科很理解，如果可以，他希望能一个月都不走路。哈利从抽屉里拿出什么东西，德拉科心里悄悄希望是套，否则他不知道最后会发生什么。并不是说德拉科会怀孕，而他们两个人很可能都是干净的，但这样更安全，他不想冒险。

 

“找到了。”哈利说，他咬着锯齿一把撕开包装。德拉科以前从来没在生活中真正见过一个安全套，而他也很高兴他不是那个要做所有工作的人。他根本不知道该做什么，肯定会手忙脚乱一塌糊涂。

 

“快点。”

 

“不要发牢骚。”哈利朝着他微笑，从歪斜的眼镜上方看着他。

 

“你才刚认识我吗？”德拉科说，回复他一个淡淡的微笑。

 

德拉科看不见哈利在下面鼓捣什么，他的长袍遮住了他大部分的下半身，而德拉科觉得很不公平，而且莫名羞辱，真的。他听到哈利的一声急喘，哈利也不再看着德拉科，注意力都在自己的下身。

 

“好了。”哈利好一会儿后才说，“你准备好了吗？”

 

德拉科倒抽一口气，没有想到这真的要发生了，或许他还等着会突然出现什么毁了这一刻，因为他人生中发生过的很好的事最后都不知为什么结束得很糟糕。他用了一秒稳住自己的思绪，提醒自己这整件事真的发生在眼前，他并不是在做梦，或者自己编造出来的。他是真的要和哈利·波特上床了。

 

这个问题就飘在他们之间的空气中，等着一个确定的答案。他需要先问自己，他准备好了吗？

 

德拉科回想起他以前的每一次自慰，每一次想到和一个男人禁忌的性爱都会让他很快到达高潮。他真的要做这件事了，终于要知道和一个男人上床是什么感觉了。

 

而且这不是随便的一个男人，他提醒自己。而是一个他曾经发誓要用一生来憎恨的男人，这个男人把他的家人送进险境中，而且在他们认识的第一天就蔑视他，宣布他为敌人。

 

这和快速的手淫中幻想哈利不一样，这和在睡梦中被干蹭着也不一样。这是真实要发生的，而德拉科觉得他从来没有对某件事准备得这么完全。

 

德拉科点头，此时无法再多组织出语言，心脏似乎堵在嗓子眼阻挡他的话，甚至一个音节。不过他很怀疑一会儿后还有没有东西阻止他的无意义的呻吟和喘息。

 

“你确定吗，德拉科？”哈利问。他总是这么他妈的谨慎。

 

德拉科再次点头，坚定地看着他的眼睛。

 

“说出来。”

 

德拉科摇头。

 

“求你，德拉科。”

 

说实话，德拉科自己都不确定他还能不能再说出话。他感觉如果他说错了什么，整个世界就会全部崩溃，然后眼前的一切都只是一场扭曲的春梦。

 

“说出来，德拉科，求你。”

 

“确定。”他轻声说，屈服于哈利的坚持。

 

“再一次。”哈利的双手滑到德拉科的大腿。

 

“确定。”他重复。

 

“再一次。”哈利的双手分开他的双腿，抬起他的臀胯。

 

“确定。”

 

他凝视着哈利，不想说任何话，担心会因恐惧而呕吐，但同时又想让他加快速度，不然他就要急的把哈利扇到火星上。

 

哈利出其不意的动作吓到了他。他感觉哈利性器的头部抵着他，安全套和润滑液很凉，但德拉科能明显感觉到男人勃起性器的热度。

 

“啊，哈利…”他不停喘息，身体弓起，下腹的热潮变得更激烈。

 

哈利推进得更深，而德拉科还是非常害怕，不确定哈利会怎么做，不知道哈利会说什么。他很惊恐，但这份惊恐更让他感觉真实。

 

一大根阴茎终于全部挤进密道中，哈利俯身压在他身上，气息喷洒在德拉科侧颈，额头上的汗水也低落在他身上。他们都没有说话，但不能说房间里是完全安静的，他们都在大口喘着粗气，还偶尔有德拉科的呻吟啜泣配合着哈利小声的 _‘操，操，操’_ 。

 

他分神想着这是不是也是哈利的第一次。哈利是否也像他一样紧张，是否这对他而言也像对自己而言那样重要。

 

“德拉科。”他低语，“我可不可以——”

 

“动一动。”德拉科替他完成他的句子，疯狂地点头，“可以，可以，快点…求你，哈利。”

 

哈利立刻听从他的命令，腰胯开始缓慢挺动，大屌在德拉科的屁股进出，慢到极致。德拉科猜他是想要让自己感觉更好，想让他减轻痛苦。但说实话，他只是让他更不舒服了。

 

“哈利。”德拉科抱怨着，“他妈的假的东西都比你做的好，求你，该死的，快——”

 

哈利似乎要证明他是错的，突然加快抽插的速度，大力撞进德拉科的屁股，德拉科除了破碎的呻吟什么话都说不出。屋子里现在除了哀吟啜泣、粗重喘息之外还加上了肉体碰撞的啪啪声，还有阴茎进出蜜穴的挤压淫靡水声。哈利低头攫住他的双唇亲吻，一只手强劲地掐着金发男孩的胯，另一只手放在德拉科下身，握着他的性器套弄。

 

哈利的嘴唇还是丰满柔软，动作却反而粗暴多了。他的舌头施力舔着德拉科的下唇，没有意图伸进他的嘴里。相反，他舔了个够本后咬着德拉科的嘴唇，轻轻扯动。德拉科的手臂环上哈利的脖子，手指插进脑后黑色的短发。

 

德拉科抵着哈利的嘴唇不停的呜咽呻吟，男人的手还在套弄着自己的阴茎，密道里的前列腺被毫不留情地碾磨凌虐，德拉科觉得自己离完全分崩离析差不了多远了。

 

“德拉科，操！”哈利吻着他说，和他交换着口水和气息，“你真他妈的完美。”

 

“无法抗拒？”德拉科说，尽管臣服在他人身下，还是傲慢地挑眉看着他，嘴角一抹自得的笑，眼神带着挑衅。哈利被迷得亲吻他傲慢的脸庞。

 

德拉科的手指紧攥哈利的头发，而哈利放在他胯上的手移到他的胸前，继续操干着德拉科的屁股，手掌从胸前按压着摸到大腿，他的胸腹上留下了深红的指印，和脖颈上的红红吻痕搭配成香艳的画面。哈利指甲掐着德拉科大腿，细微疼痛让他倒吸着气。他的额头抵着哈利的额头，鼻尖轻蹭，让这一刻显得更亲近亲密。

 

“哈利…”他轻声说，温柔地啄吻哈利的嘴唇。哈利握着德拉科阴茎的手更圈紧上下套弄，手指顺着柱身上的青色血管跳动。

 

“你想要什么？”哈利问他，挺动操干的动作快到不可思议。

 

“我想射出来。”他又一次亲吻哈利，两腿分得更开圈着哈利的腰。

 

“我帮不了你，德拉科。”

 

“你可以…噢， _操，_ 哈利，求你…”德拉科开始随着他的动作移动屁股，手指甲掐着哈利的肩膀。

 

“我——我不知道你还想要我做什么。”哈利告诉他，继续自己下身和手上的动作。他是真的不知道他还能做什么。德拉科还在哀求，但哈利实在不知道他想要什么，他已经很努力在做了，而说实话他做的非常好，超过平均水平很多的粗大肉棒疯狂地操干着，而手也不放松地继续套弄着取悦德拉科。

 

“还要…啊…快点，混蛋，我发誓，你敢停下我就把你的头和屌全部切掉，傻—— _操！_ ”德拉科大喊一声把精华全部射到腹部和哈利的手里，抱着哈利的脖子拉下，狠狠亲吻他，德拉科咬着哈利的嘴唇，唇舌交缠模仿哈利刚刚对他做的事。

 

哈利还在继续干着他，激烈的动作让德拉科连一句完整的话都说不出。德拉科的嘴巴大张着，口水从嘴角流到下巴；身体不停震颤，大床也在猛烈撞着墙，碰撞声和床架吱嘎声充满屋子。他的下半张脸因为口水和不停的亲吻变得湿乱不堪，还溜号想着床会不会散架。

 

十分钟后抽插的动作才明显慢了下来，哈利的呼吸也跟着平复许多。他感觉哈利软著身体压在他身上，全身重量都让他支撑，非常不舒服。

 

“哈利。”德拉科的手捋着他的头发，抹掉额前的汗水。“拔出去，求你。”

 

哈利的脸埋在枕头里，听不清楚他的回答。他还戴着眼镜，蹭着棉布料，德拉科有点担心眼镜会被压坏。

 

“哈利…”

 

“别让我动…”他嘟囔着。

 

“我以为我才是那个该抱怨的人，波特。”

 

“哈利。”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼。“我觉得我偶尔还是可以被放过的，这都是那么久的习惯了。”

 

哈利咕哝着不明意味的话，坐起身，手臂颤抖着。他缓缓移动下身抽出辛勤劳作的大肉棒，德拉科还是看不见，哈利把套子脱下，随手丢到一边。他猜这间屋子会自动清洁干净，就算不会，反正他们应该很快就能出去了。

 

哈利下床站起身去做了什么事，德拉科看不见他在干嘛，干脆就闭上眼睛，翻了个身，就这么昏睡过去了。

 

 

 

德拉科先醒过来了。他发现被子好好地盖在自己身上，他完全不记得自己有盖被子。身体也是干净的，前晚留在身上的各种浑浊体液也全部消失了。他身上还穿着内裤，他脑子里一瞬间觉得这不过是一场艳丽浪荡的梦，醒来只剩悲伤凄凉的一个人。

 

他转头看向睡在床另一边的男人。哈利睡着的时候非常迷人，嘴唇因前晚的放肆而红肿，乱糟糟的头发明显是一整晚疯狂性爱的证据。

 

他不知道什么才是最糟糕的：这是个梦，或者他们真的干了。

 

德拉科缓缓撑起身，而突然间他很确定这不是一场梦。他哀吟着坐在床边，手撑着后腰默默祈祷身上不要再疼了，或者这里能有什么止疼药。

 

德拉科一瘸一拐地走到浴室，忽视肚子咕噜咕噜的叫声。他一定要刷牙，而且要好好洗洗脸，他感觉特别粘腻恶心。他用手背揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，伸手拉开柜子。现在他已经没心思顾虑他要用来刷牙的东西是从假生殖器里冒出来的。他把牙膏挤到牙刷上开始刷着，眼睛几乎睁不开。他对着镜子转了转脑袋，脖子发出脆响，伸展开舒服多了。

 

两分钟后他把牙膏吐出来，冲了下牙刷，往脸上泼了把水。他揉了揉脸，冷水让他瞬间清醒。德拉科重新站直身体，眼睛大张，这回才真的从镜子里看到自己。如果他觉得哈利看起来是干了一整晚，那他想自己的样子就像是被干了一整晚。

 

他的头发乱糟糟的到处都是，朝各个方向翘起就像个发疯的科学家，德拉科记得他以前在一本麻瓜书上看到过。四条长长的粉色指痕从胸前滑到肚脐，都是昨晚哈利的指甲干的好事。他的脖子…他甚至希望他没脖子。脖颈几乎是百分之百的通红，其中一些吻痕已经变得发紫，更像是淤青。咬痕更是布及个个角落，锁骨和下巴都没有逃过。这幅样子就像是被什么疯狂野兽虐待过，可能吸血鬼看着他的脖子也不知道从何下嘴。

 

德拉科犹豫着摸着自己的脖子，转过身看另一边的样子。他真的很讨厌自己有多么喜欢自己这个鬼样子，觉得这个样子性感到极致。而这都是哈利对他做的，哈利在他脖子描画的痕迹让他的欲望又一次燃烧。一回想昨晚的事就让他脸颊烧红，他记得哈利在他身上，占有他，控制他；回忆起哈利的嘴唇和牙齿舔咬他的皮肤的感觉，彻彻底底地操着他，从里到外。

 

他们真的疯了。

 

德拉科撒了个尿后洗洗手就从浴室走出去。他可能应该要洗个澡，感觉自己很脏，如果这是个正确的形容词，而且他想泡在热水里会让他的腿和屁股感觉舒服些。他的腿从来没这么疼过，还很沮丧自己的下半身不像那些健美爱好者那样强壮。但他又不想洗澡，他喜欢感受哈利在自己身上的感觉，不在乎这想法是不是很奇怪或者变态。

 

他伸展了下手臂，努力忘记双腿的酸软，回头看着还睡着的哈利，这讨厌鬼能睡一个世纪。房间里变得有点冷，德拉科拿起昨晚被扒下的丑陋卫衣。这又带回了些回忆。德拉科觉得他永远都忘不了和哈利在一起的这个晚上。他也不想忘。

 

德拉科低头深思地看着衣服，然后翻找整件屋子才终于找到魔杖。好奇心占据了他的脑子，他轻轻在衣服上点了两下，施了个变色咒。

 

“ _Colovaria._ ”

 

讨厌的红色和黄色一下子就消失了，被对眼睛更友好的深绿色和浅灰代替。德拉科惊得张嘴，他赶忙跑到哈利边上，太过于激动连身体的疼痛都忘记了。

 

“哈利！”他对着睡着的人大喊，摇晃他的肩膀。“快起来，白痴！”

 

哈利轻轻扭了一下才挣扎着睁眼，视线直接对上德拉科的脖子，后者只能假装自己没看见他瞬间火热的目光。

 

“嗯…德拉科？怎么了？”哈利揉了揉眼睛坐起身。

 

“又能用了！”德拉科大喊，“该死的有效果了！”

 

哈利皱眉看着他，“什么东西能用了？”

 

“魔法！”德拉科大声嚷嚷，朝他翻了个白眼后把他拉下床，呃，算是吧，他只是拉着他的手臂直到他妥协下床。“去试试开门。”他说。

 

哈利只愣愣地注视他，“我确实不记得你没能力开门，德拉科。”

 

“闭嘴。”德拉科笑着说，推搡着他走，“走路很痛，而且这都是你的错。费苦力的事必须是你来做。”

 

哈利顺着他，拿起自己的魔杖指着门，紧张地咽了口唾液才喊了声 _‘阿拉霍洞开。’_

 

一声咔哒。

 

两人站在那目瞪口呆地看着门，然后赶紧去找衣服穿上。德拉科先穿上衬衫打好领带后再穿上长裤，然后开始思考关于这个屋子的问题。这个木屋到底是谁设计的，为什么设计这些问题可能会永远成为谜，但这毕竟是在禁林，禁林里到处都是谜。

 

他很感谢有这次爱情小屋的经历。只说这个屋子让他们有了相处的机会或许太过轻描淡写。但如果他们没被困在这里，那什么事都不可能会发生。他心底想着这之后他们还会不会再提及这件事，他们是否要假装这两天的事根本就没发生。或许这是最好的选择。

 

下一秒钟，哈利来到他的身后，一只手臂环着他的腰，轻轻啄吻他的脸颊，然后走出门。德拉科确定他拿上自己的所有东西后也快快地跟上哈利，包括脸颊上一抹红晕。

 

“那么。”德拉科清了清嗓子，看了看四周，对于两个人都出门站在开阔的空地上感觉莫名紧张还冷得发抖，“你觉得我们要怎么回霍格沃兹？”

 

哈利回头看着他笑了笑，“我想到了一个好方法。”他抬起头看着天空，魔杖高举，“ _Accio broomstick_ _！_ ”

 

哈利专属的扫帚朝着他们飞来，他兴奋地跳起来接住，毫不犹豫地就骑在上面。德拉科想抗议，想告诉他这有多危险，想告诉他自己是不可能再和他坐在同一把扫帚上。

 

但当听到周围野兽低沉的咆哮后，他马上就改变了主意，赶紧骑上扫帚，坐在哈利身后，努力不回想上一次他们这个姿势是什么样的情境。好在现在比那时候凉爽多，而且也不在死亡边缘。

 

“或许我们应该记住这个木屋在什么位置。”德拉科提议，手臂紧抱着哈利的腰。“你还带着那个地图吗？”

 

哈利拍拍口袋，看了眼书包，才摇着头回答，“没有，抱歉。你要用来做什么？”

 

德拉科耸耸肩，脸颊潮红，“不知道。只是以防万一，我们可以——”

 

他边说话边回头看了眼屋子，只看到原本的木屋变成了一片空地，地面都是肮脏的泥土。德拉科盯着那片土地，而哈利蹬了一脚地面带着他一起飞上半空。

 

透过丛林看到了霍格沃兹，哈利马上朝着城堡的方向飞去。

 

德拉科没有再回头，一次也没有。

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on LOFTER http://katie878.lofter.com/


End file.
